Forum:Espace de noms
Créer un espace de nom Bonjour, Je souhaiterais savoir comment faire pour créer des espaces de noms (ex : Portail, Projet, Référence, et les pages de discussion attenantes : Discussion Portail, Discussion Projet, Discussion Référence). Cette création peut-elle se faire à postériori ? Ainsi, après avoir créer les espaces de noms, la page Discussion Projet:Boîte Utilisateur devient la Pdd de Projet:Boîte Utilisateur à la place de Discussion:Projet:Boîte Utilisateur qui n'existe pas. Cdlt,--Jimmy NICOLLE (discussion) novembre 10, 2012 à 15:56 (UTC) :Pour voir les espaces de noms qui existent sur ton wiki, fait une recherche sur tout et tu les verras. S'il t'en faut des particuliers, il faut me le demander, je peux (ainsi que le staff) les créer. —Wyz novembre 11, 2012 à 22:52 (UTC) ::Merci Wyz, j'ai fait action (demande officielle auprès du staff). Cdlt--Jimmy NICOLLE (discussion) novembre 12, 2012 à 07:51 (UTC) :::Aïe-aïe-aïe : réponse en anglais : semanticdrifter, Nov 12 02:57 pm (UTC): Hello, I am sorry but I must reply in English. Thanks for contacting Wikia. Before we create the namespaces, we need to ask a few questions about them so we know how to set the technical options. Should the pages in this new namespaces be included in the wiki's page count, and in the "Random page" function? If so, then we need to know that this should be marked as a "content namespace". Should the pages in be reachable through the wiki's search box? If you are creating a content namespace, the answer is usually yes, but there are sometimes reasons not to. (For example, help and policy pages don't appear in a normal wiki search.) Will the namespaces have sub-pages? Lastly, ensure that no article start with the namespace name. For example, if you are starting a Portal namespace, make sure that any page starting in "Portal:" does not yet exist. This is due to the technical set-up of MediaWiki databases and any page under that desired namespace name may no longer be accessible once the namespace is set up. Please consider these options and write back soon so we can get your namespace setup as soon as possible. __ Sean McGilvray Wikia Community Support :::Quelqu'un peut-il traduire ? Cdlt, --Jimmy NICOLLE (discussion) novembre 13, 2012 à 06:46 (UTC) ::« Avant de créer les espaces de noms, nous devons vous poser quelques questions afin de savoir comment les paramétrer. Est-ce que les pages dans ces nouveaux espaces de noms doivent êtres comptabilisées dans le nombre de pages du wiki, et peuvent être atteintes avec la fonctionnalité "page au hasard" ? Si tel est le cas, alors nous devons savoir que celui-ci doit être marqué comme étant un espace "de noms de contenu". ::Est-ce que les pages doivent être affichées dans la zone de recherche du wiki ? Si on crée un espace de noms de contenu, la réponse est habituellement oui, mais il y a parfois des raisons qui font qu'il ne faut pas (par exemple, les pages d'aide et de règles n'apparaissent pas dans une recherche normale sur un wiki.) ::Est-ce que les espaces de noms auront des sous-pages ? ::Enfin, assurez-vous qu'aucun article ne commence avec le nom de l'espace de noms. Par exemple, si vous lancez un espace de noms "Portail", assurez-vous qu'aucune page commençant par "Portail:" n'existe. Cela est dû à la façon dont les bases de données MediaWiki sont mises en place techniquement et toute page existant avec ce préfixe peut ne plus être accessible une fois l'espace de noms mis en place. ::Veuillez réfléchir à ces options et nous répondre rapidement afin que nous puissions mettre en place cette espace de nom au plus vite. » ::—Wyz novembre 13, 2012 à 12:24 (UTC) :::Point par point : :::Hormis les pages Portail: qui doivent être comptabilisées dans le nombre de pages du wiki et marqués comme étant un espace "de noms de contenu", je ne souhaite pas que les nouveaux espaces de nom (Projet:, Référence:, et les pages de discussion attenantes : Discussion Portail:, Discussion Projet:, Discussion Référence:) ne soient comptabilisées dans le nombre de pages du wiki ni ne peuvent être atteintes avec la fonctionnalité "page au hasard". Ces espaces de noms ne doivent pas être marqués comme étant un espace "de noms de contenu". :::Les pages Portail: doivent être affichées dans la zone de recherche du wiki, pas les autres ; :::Oui, tout les espaces de noms pourront avoir des sous-pages ? :::Concernant le dernier point, j'ai un gros soucis : il existe déjà de nombreuses pages Projet: et quelques pages Discussion Projet:, Portail: et Référence:. Comment faire pour les protéger, existe-t-il un moyen de les sauvegarder ? :::CdltJimmy NICOLLE (discussion) novembre 13, 2012 à 16:06 (UTC) Définir un alias Comment fait-on pour définir des alias? Exemple pour Aigles et Lys : A&L. Cdlt,--Jimmy NICOLLE (discussion) novembre 10, 2012 à 15:56 (UTC) :Encore une fois, quel est le but réel de cette demande ? Si c'est pour avoir w:c:fr.a&l, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible à cause du & mais je peux toujours demander... —Wyz novembre 11, 2012 à 22:52 (UTC) ::Non non, cela n'a rien voir avec l'URL. L'idée est de pouvoir saisir dans la barre du moteur de recherche interne "A&L:Accueil principal" et arriver directement sur "Aigles et Lys:Accueil principal" sans passer par une redirection. La même chose peut exister pour les projets (ex : P:JavaScript => Projet:JavaScript) ::Cdlt,--Jimmy NICOLLE (discussion) novembre 12, 2012 à 07:36 (UTC)